Spectrobes: Chronicles
Spectrobes: Chronicles is an anime science fiction show based on the video game series on both Disney Channel and Disney XD Plot Characters Main Protagonists *'Rallen': The Main protagonist. His a young, ambitious Planetary Patrol officer. He is a skilled pilot who is ready to take on any challenge. At times, his eagerness to get into the thick of things gets him into trouble, but his courage and sense of duty are well known by his superiors. Rallen is the only one who is able to operate the Prizmod, a communication device used to command the Spectrobes. He's voiced by Yuri Lowenthal ** *'Jeena '(voiced by Michelle Ruff): She is Rallen's partner on the Planetary Patrol. She is a communications and research specialist. Her expertise is useful on missions where data on ancient relics and technologies is collected. While Rallen is in the field, Jeena is able to relay critical information that helps him train his allied Spectrobes and counter enemy attacks by the relentless Krawl. She often forgets to give mission reports to Commander Grant, which lands both her and Rallen in trouble. *'Aldous/Mr. X': An old Spectrobe expert and the only known survivor of Giorna. He travels across the universe in search of the home galaxy of the Spectrobes, hoping to be able to save his own system from the scourge of the Krawl. Instead, he crash landed on the planet of Daichi, where he lay in an unconscious state until he was discovered by Rallen. When awake, Aldous unfortunately discovers that his home system has been destroyed by the Krawl. After joining forces with Rallen and Jeena, Aldous assists them in upgrading the research lab on their ship and is an invaluable resource in decoding the secrets of the ancient Spectrobes. *'Sifris' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith): A level-headed and laid-back young man who makes an excellent leader. Rational and self-confident without being cocky, he always seems to know what to do and very rarely loses his cool exterior. Unlike the other Squad Commanders, who tend to rule from above with an iron fist, Sifris likes to engage and interact with his officers as much as possible, and his friendly, relaxed and approachable demeanour has won him the respect of his subordinates. He is very tolerant and very rarely gets angry or upset if people make mistakes, as he understands it’s all just part of the learning process. Despite being easy-going he runs a very tight ship, with everything perfectly organised and coordinated by his First Lieutenant Aean. He joins Rallen, Jeena and Kez o their qust to defeat the Krawl and become a Spectrobe master. **'Spikan': Sifris' main Spectrobe and best buddy *'Kez' (voiced by Katie Higgins): A young quiet, reserved boy who does his best to stay out of trouble. Most people mistake his quietness for shyness, but in truth he just chooses not be as vocal as many of the other male officers, and will willingly fight his corner if need be. He’s not as strong, fast or skilled in combat as the other members of the team, which can make him feel weak and inferior at times, but he more than makes up for it with intellectual power. His IQ is very high for someone his age, and his photographic memory allows him to memorise huge reams of data on sight. He entered the Academy a year early, so was in a class of people a year older than him. He is also very perceptive, and can read people’s emotions like a book. **Masetto: *Seskey (): He is a self-confident wise-cracker and joker of the group. Has very little shame – he likes to flirt with all the girls (with little success) and seems willing to go to any length to make people laugh. However the stunts, pranks and flirting are all just an act to distract the bullies from picking on him. Appears overly cocky, but again it’s just part of an act and his confidence is not unfounded – he is an excellent pilot, although he’s convinced he’s still not good enough. Can be quite reckless, and often acts on instinct without thinking them through, leaving his best friend Kendrick to reel him in and clean up the mess afterwards. Though it looks like all he thinks about is girls and food, he’s incredibly focused and bent on achieving his goal of reaching the highest rank. *Aean (): A calm, dependable girl with a friendly demeanour and a strong work ethic. One of the highest-ranking female officers of her age, she is respected (and possibly envied?) for her swift and agile piloting, her graceful but powerful combat skills and her impeccable organisation, which keeps Squad 3 running like clockwork. Despite having a tough enough job already she often goes above and beyond her duties, taking care of Sifris’ administration and keeping the logs in order, as she feels it’s her responsibility. She is a very caring approachable girl who gets on well with everybody, but still manages to keep a professional air when on duty, and is fiercely loyal to her Commander, unit and squad. She especially receives a lot of attention from the young male officers, but being a little naive she simply assumes they’re being friendly. She is very devoted to her big brother Iach and will always make time for him despite having a busy job and active social life Supporting Characters *Commander Grant: Leader of the NPP and advisor to Rallen and Jeena. He gives the team their assignments and advises them on their missions. He wears a dark blue waistcoat and has gray, cropped hair. *Harry *Professor Kate Other Characters Villains 'High Krawl' #Krux (Richard Epcar): Leader of the Kraw and the main antagonist. His base is located on the Planet Malik, and is the only visitable location of the planet. He is shown wearing a black, hooded robe, with a silver mask patterned with many orange-red lines in his humanoid form #Jodu (Daran Norris): #Gronos #Maja #Gelberus #Alphix: #Nephirios #Karkassa #Zavox *Krawl Foot Soldiers (Various voices) Krawl Creatures *Swar *Blova *Plasova *Cree *Volnoot *Zepiore *Rach Spectrobes Thi chart indicates the many forms of Spectrobes through evolution Trivia this is going to premier in north america and south America and Europe July 21st africa,Austria,Asia december 30th 2015 Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure